The Return(remake)
by TheHP19
Summary: Dumbledore has parents, but the students and the teachers didn't know. What happen of they meet them in person and how the war between Harry Potter and Voldermort will be? Keep reading for more fantasy and coolness-ish suck ass fanfic by me. Also the is The Return 2.0.


Chapter 1: Memory

Dumbledore POV

It's been a thousand year since he sealed away from this world. I walk through the hall at night with the candle floating in the air with some magic. Yes the place is not ordinary this place are magic and this is the place where people who or were from the magic world and came to the world as refuge.

'It's time to unsealed, because there will be war. And this war is not the war we use to go and win just like that' while I walk and come to a stop to my office room. I open the and walk through the room and sat on chair while a take a sip from the pipe and make a 'O' shape smoke.

I then went to my drawer from my desk and searching for something that nobody knows except me, my dad and my Grandfather. I found the object or something that I was searching and take out from the drawer and put it on the my desk.

'It's been a thousand year Grandpa and it's time to unseal you from your slumber' while I stare at the object that looks like a badge with an hexagon shape with a 'X' on it with both side with a skull face with two horns from the skull head. The colour of the badge was red on the other side was black with white outline on it. The memories of the badge were the greatest memory I once had except the final before he give me the badge and sealed away from me and my dad.

Flashback

"Son it's time for me to seal away." said the man who was wearing a black shikai form with three blades with two on his waist while the other was on his back but wrapped with white cloth and the man has neutral orange hair, amber red eyes with a mask just covered his jaw area. The man was walking slowly to the young Dumbledore with a man who was in 40s. Then embrace them with a hug like Father and Sons.

"I know pa but is this the right choice for you to seal away. You know there was another way right!?" said the young Dumbledore with a angry and sadden voice. He was wearing like a wizard who would wear while on the first the of school in the magic world. He also wears a long pointy hat with a pipe on his mouth.

"I know what you mean Dolby, but this is the decision was made from him and not us." said the third man who was in the 40s. This man was wearing a white old mad-evil age with red long sleeves wool as a jacket, brown leather pants and with a brown leather boots. He eyes was yellow with black pupils.

"Dont be sad Dolby. I will came back until the times is right." said the orange hair man. Then he let go the hug and walk back slowly from them just a couple of step and just stare at them, but chants something that the others two cannot understand. After he chant the something he give the young Dumbledore a badge with a hexagon shape, but quickly but in his pocket pants and see the mouth of the orange hair man 'keep it'

By then there was a big black coffin surrounded the orange hair man with a sadden smile on his face while said, "After this coffin close. Use your magic wand Dolby to chants some powerful seal that will last long a thousand year or so. Also, Merlin use your magic on the coffin with some barrier that nobody will hear a voice and such from in and out of the coffin." After that the black coffin door slam shut.

"Now do it before it's to late!" said the orange hair man.

Dumbledore and Merlin nodded and start to chants some magic just like the man said and after that they chant their's magic, the black coffin was seal with a long chain all around it with a sound barrier that will keep them unheard until the time is right.

The black coffin then start to going down to the earth land and stop at the top at the ground. Then there was a big castle behind him with a black cloud surround above the castle.(Dont want to get to the detail of the school castle)

"Now that was over-" Merlin then turn his head to the young Dumbledore and continue his speech, "What are you gonna do now Dolby? I know the castle is not ordinary castle and you know it right?" Merlin said to not with a question but a more a determination tone.

"I know dad, it was his choice to make a school full of magic student who is either from the magic world from bloodline or from generation to generation. And I know some day we will come back to unseal his sealed and at that time there will be war that a war cannot be stop unless by force." Dumbledore said with a determination voice but a bit of sour throat.

"I know my son i know. When the time is came we will aid him with this war and win it." Merlin said with the tone as the Dumbledore

"Now it's time to start a new journey huh son, and Grandpa will you watch out over us and the student at the school? So that there will be no chaos while Me not here?" Merlin said while staring at the sky and just smile with a nod.

"Now dad from next couple of hundreds of years this school with be full of magic with hundreds and hundreds of student either prodigy or not will attend at this school." Dumbledore walk slowly to the school/castle school.

"Okay then my son, we will meet again after hundreds and hundreds of years even if I'm dead at that year" Melin joke about it and made Dumbledore chuckle the joke made by his Father.

"Bye now my son and take care of the school and Dad okay?" Merlin start to vanish from a magic that his casted.

"I keep my promise dad and I will take care of Father." Dumbledore then walk to the school castle that will be a school of full of magic.

'And the new journey's begin.' thought Dumbledore

End flashback

This is my First ever fanfic about Harry potter crossover with Bleach. And this fanfic has no any bleach characters except the main character who is Ichigo Kursaki. This fanfic with have 15-20 chapter min-max. The 2nd chapter will be Dumbledore call Merlin his father to come because it's time to unseal him while he call the trio golden or something (i forgot ok i haven't watch harry potter's movie in a long time okay) with others such as , Huggrid, the talking hat and others.

Also I will keep reading some fanfic form others to get some ideas. Okay bye now.

2nd chapter will be reborn and please R&R.

Also who ever watch the before of this Chapter I just realised it supposed to be Dumbledore not Voldermort so yeah I'm so sorry about before.


End file.
